Goodbye
by angel-lyllia
Summary: it's a songfic, based on 'Goodbye' by alicia keys. it's sad, kind of the end of the quest thing. it's my first time, so please review....


Goodbye  
  
Alicia Keys  
  
A/N: This is my first song fic. Well it's about the anime Inuyasha. Like the title says: Goodbye, so this is a goodbye-and-we-will-never-see-each- other-again fic. The thext between the ****___**** are the song lyrics.  
  
Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
  
Mmmhmm, bye, bye  
  
She walked through the forest. Alone. Thinking. She reaches her destination. A clearing a head, where an old well stood in the center. ' This is the end. It's all done. There's nothing more I needed to do. But can I ever come back. Once I jump, can I come back again? , Can I see him again? . Huh, wake up girl he doesn't love you. He rather be with your past life than you. It hurts too much '  
  
*******  
  
How do you love someone That hurts you oh so bad  
  
With intentions good  
  
Was all he ever had  
  
******  
  
" Kagome ", a voice of a man called her. She turns around to see her love. Standing there, looking straightly at her. He steps forward, standing closer to her. " Are you leaving?, are you leaving now? ", his face showed worries, sad, scared and sweet love.  
  
*******  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
  
Loved him for so long and I've  
  
Given him all that I could  
  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
  
Giving up what seems your lifetime What went wrong with something once so good  
  
******** " I. inuyasha ". " Do you have to go now?, can't you just stay for a while? ". ' What is he saying?, his expression is complicated. Ooh. you're making it harder for me to say goodbye '.  
  
*******  
  
How do you find the words to say To say goodbye  
  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
  
To say goodbye  
  
*******  
  
" Inuyasha. It's all over. The jewel is completed and naraku is defeated. The quest is over. There's nothing else I must do here. Nothing holds me back here". The sadness on his face grows. ' If only. If only that time I just give him the jewel, then may be I don't have to go through this. May be I won't fall in love with him; I won't have to be heart broken. If I know where this would lead, I would have given him the jewel on the first place '.  
  
******  
  
I know now I was naïve Never knew where this would lead And I'm not trying to take away From the good man that he is  
  
********  
  
" What if there is something holding you back here. Shippou doesn't want you to go. He'll be crying all day and that bother me a lot. And Miroku, Sango, Kaede-baba. And. especially me "  
  
*****  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
  
Loved him for so long and I've Given him all that I could  
  
******  
  
" Inuyasha, I - " " Was it something wrong I did?, did I do something that makes you want to leave immediately? ". Sadness and worries come between them. He was hoping that it was his fault, so he would just have to apologize and she won't leave. Tears were on her cheek. He wipes the tears on her beautiful face.  
  
********  
  
Was it something wrong that we did  
  
Because others infiltrated What went wrong with something once so good  
  
*******  
  
" Don't cry ", as he wipe her tears. She started sobbing. He embraces her. She cried harder. Pressing her face to his chest. For a little while she thought of not leaving him, but she knew she couldn't. She broke the embrace. Standing up shakily, wiping all her tears and putting a fake smile on her face. " I can't live here. I'm not supposed to be here. My world is at the other side of the well. I'm sorry. Please, inuyasha. Don't make this harder ".  
  
*******  
  
How do you find the words to say To say goodbye If your heart don't have the heart to say  
  
To say goodbye  
  
********  
  
She raised her hand. Touching the rosary on his neck. As she was about to lift it up, his hand hold her. " That stay ", he said staring straightly to her brown teary eyes. She smiled and hand him the shikon no tama. Putting it on his palm. " There you go. You can be a full-blooded youkai now. Are you sure you don't want that thing off? ", she ask pointing at the rosary. He just stood silently.  
  
*******  
  
Is this the end are you sure How should you know when you've never been here before It's so hard to just let go When this is the one and only love I've ever known  
  
*******  
  
She turns around facing the well. Tears falling down her cheek again. "Goodbye inuyasha. Sayonara ", with that she jump into the well and gone for real. He looked down the well, hoping she will come back, but she didn't. " Sayonara, Kagome ", and he walk back to the village with tears on his eyes.  
  
*******  
  
So how do you find the words to say To say goodbye If your heart don't have the heart to say To say goodbye  
  
*****  
  
angel_lyllia 


End file.
